Trust Me
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Es la mañana después de la segunda vez que Nolan y Patrick tienen relaciones. Nolan reflexiona sobre sus antiguas parejas y la confianza que depositó en ellos sin que la merecieran, y se pregunta cuál es el lugar de Patrick en su vida. Traducción autorizada por whereJIJisalive. Nolan/Patrick.


Traducción autorizada por **whereJIJisalive**

**Resumen:** Es la mañana después de la segunda vez que Nolan y Patrick tienen relaciones. Nolan reflexiona sobre sus antiguas parejas y la confianza que depositó en ellos sin que la merecieran, y se pregunta cuál es el lugar de Patrick en su vida.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Trust Me**

* * *

A Nolan la confianza era algo que se le daba con facilidad. Intrínsecamente, quería ver el bien en las personas, sin importar cuáles fueran los malos aspectos que también se encontraban allí. Suponía que esa característica suya podía explicar cómo había venido a preocuparse por alguien como Tyler y también lo ciego que había estado frente a los motivos ocultos de Padma.

Desde luego, no los estaba comparando. Era imposible. El pequeño mal que Padma tenía en su corazón había sido eclipsado por tanto bien, o al menos lo habría sido dada la oportunidad. No, culpaba a esta facilidad por su relación con Tyler, y por la muerte de Padma.

¿Cómo podría volver a confiar en alguien? ¿Cómo? Él era —como él mismo había dicho una vez— un peón de la vida, vestía la desdicha como un traje mal entallado. Quería confiar en Patrick porque eso era lo que hacía. Pero la verdad era que la única persona en que podía confiar era Emily. Ella lo había traicionado una o dos veces, pero nunca lo haría si no tuviera la certeza de que saldría ileso.

Eran familia, o al menos lo más cerca a familia de lo que podrían llegar a encontrar. Y él la amaba. A veces como a una hermana, a veces como algo más. Estaba consciente de que su relación pseudoincestuosa era simbiótica y parasitaria a la vez, pero eso no disminuía su amor por ella en lo más mínimo. Sin ella, seguiría a la deriva. Por loco que sonara, ella era su apoyo. En medio de la tormenta que era su vida, incluyendo toda los infortunios, ella era la única constante. Le gustaba pensar que él era lo mismo para ella, pero era probable que nunca tuvieran esa conversación, y su opinión y su amor estaban fortalecidos simplemente por... confianza. Esa era una palabra de la que nunca podría escapar del todo.

Por lo que cuando, en la mañana siguiente a su segunda noche juntos, Patrick le preguntó por qué no había fotos en las paredes ni recuerdos a la vista, Nolan se encontró sin habla. Estaban desnudos en la cama, y la mano de Patrick estaba trazando formas en su espalda.

—Supongo que no tengo muchas cosas que me gustaría recordar cada vez que camino por la casa —dijo, optando por ser honesto.

—Debes tener algo —murmuró Patrick.

—En realidad no. —Nolan sonrió con amargura. Algo en él quería contarle todo a Patrick, pero no podía hacer eso, sobre todo no tan pronto. Quizá nunca, ya que este era el hijo de Victoria Grayson.

—¿Qué me dices sobre tu relación con Emily? Parecen bastante cercanos.

—Y me pregunto quién te dijo eso —murmuró Nolan, mirando fijamente a su amante.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo hablar con mi madre?

—No creo que sea necesario que te diga que tu madre y yo no estamos en los mejores términos.

—Se consigue enemigos con facilidad —dijo Patrick, acercándole más—. A menudo sin una buena razón. Algo que necesitas saber sobre mí es que no dejo que mi familia decida lo que hago. Y no dejo que dicten quién me interesa. —Presionó un beso en el omóplato de Nolan antes de moverse hacia su nuca.

El pulso de Nolan comenzó a acelerarse. —No apruebo todo lo que hace Emily —dijo con honestidad, tratando de finalizar la conversación—, pero ella es la única familia que tengo. —Se dio la vuelta en los brazos del otro, de repente con el hombre más sexy que había tenido en su cama sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

* * *

Patrick acaba de irse. Emily estaba en camino. Nolan estaba nervioso. Sabía que ella sería capaz de ver que alguien más había estado aquí (sería capaz de verlo en _él), _y no mentiría sobre su identidad. Esto de seguro causaría un par de problemas, ya que Patrick era más o menos su enemigo, o al menos podría serlo si daba un paso en falso. Tal vez era mejor que se lo dijera tan pronto como llegara.

—¿Nolan?

_Aquí vamos. _—¡En la cocina!

Emily apareció en su línea de visión, magnífica como siempre con un par de pantalones blancos y una camisa ceñida y colorida.

—Estaba hablando con Aiden —comenzó ella, apenas mirándole mientras sacaba el jugo de naranja del refrigerador y lo echaba en un vaso—. No creerás quién saboteó el auto, sabía que era problemas desde el principio. —Bajó el vaso y se volteó hacia él, repasándole con una mirada intensa—. ¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó, sonriendo con la cabeza ladeada. Era su sonrisa de sorpresa.

—No te gustaría saber. —Le guiñó el ojo, sin importar lo infructuoso que pareciera, pero qué diablos, al menos no era algo que ella habría estado esperando.

—Te acostaste con alguien —señaló ella—. ¿Quién?

—Vaya sutileza, Emily —comentó él, esquivo.

—No te verías tan culpable si no supieras que no tendría mi aprobación —dijo ella con un tono glacial. Aunque al ser Nolan Ross, sabía que eso no era todo lo glacial que podía ponerse Emily Thorne—. ¿Entonces quién? —finalizó.

—Patrick —admitió él, haciendo un puchero.

—Por supuesto, debí haberlo sabido.

Él suspiró. Ella ni siquiera pudo darle la satisfacción de parecer sorprendida.

—No es una buena idea, Nolan —dijo mientras Nolan le hacía mofa. En este momento de verdad parecía una hermana mayor molesta.

—Anoche si lo parecía.

—Bueno, no lo era —dijo Emily con firmeza—. Nolan, fue él quien causó el choque.

La cabeza de Nolan se alzó de golpe. Se apresuró a apartarse el cabello de los ojos. —¿Qué?

—Tu nuevo _amante _mató al reverendo Paul y arruinó la mejor oportunidad que hemos tenido para terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

Nolan miró sus manos y agarró el mesón para evitar que comenzaran a temblar. Debió haberlo sabido. Estaban hablando del hijo de Victoria. Debió haberlo sabido. Y aun si no lo fuera, debió haberlo sabido porque era esto lo que pasaba siempre que conocía a alguien.

—Vas a tener que deshacerte de él. Lo siento —dijo Emily, su voz suavizándose.

Nolan suspiró y se volteó hacia ella.

—Como sea —murmuró, rodando los ojos—. Bueno, um, ¿qué servicio requiere hoy su señoría para avanzar con su agenda de venganza? —Y justo así, una máscara se deslizó en su lugar. Ninguno de los dos volvió a abordar el tema ese día.

* * *

No sabía cómo haría esto. ¿Podía romper las cosas con Patrick sin decirle que sabía? ¿Cómo podía hacer algo más que mentir? Nolan podía mentir, claro, cuando de contratos, clientes y su alimentación se trataba. Pero no podía mentirle a alguien que le conocía íntimamente. Era como si les hubiesen dado una contraseña para meterse en su mente y en su cuerpo, y Nolan no podía recuperarla.

Por lo que no logró decir nada cuando llegó Patrick. Terminaron teniendo sexo una vez más. Estaba yaciendo en los brazos de su amante, deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes. Sospechaba que habían entrado en un estado de negociación, porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en conseguir una manera que les permitiera seguirse viendo. El otro hombre estaba abrazándole desde atrás, sus brazos cálidos y fuertes alrededor de Nolan.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó—. Pareces tenso.

—Lo estoy —suspiró Nolan. Esta no era la mejor posición para tener esta conversación. Ya estaba extremadamente distraído por la sensación del pecho descubierto de Patrick en su espalda.

—Sé lo que hiciste —murmuró sin querer.

Nolan se alejó del abrazo y se incorporó, sentándose con la piernas cruzadas en la cama, la sábana cubriendo su entrepierna. —Soy hacker —trató de explicar sin revelar nada—. Sé cómo manejar el logaritmo de un sistema de seguridad.

Patrick pareció un poco aterrorizado.

—No le... diré a nadie —dijo Nolan—. Pero no puedo garantizar que no lo harán otros.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Patrick, ahora a la defensiva.

—Me refiero a que si yo pude encontrar esta información, otras personas también pueden. Esas no serán tan compasivas. —Intentó no hacerlo sonar como una amenaza, pero sentía que no estaba teniendo éxito. Quizás era lo mejor. Patrick se marcharía y Nolan podría continuar con su vida.

Patrick se quedó en silencio por un minuto. —Entonces, ¿podemos dejarlo en el pasado? ¿Puedes perdonarme?

—¿Es eso en lo que te centraste? —preguntó Nolan, asombrado. Patrick no reaccionó como lo había esperado. Era desconcertante. Y muy emocionante.

—Sí, no siento haber tratado de deshacerme de Grayson. Ha sido un imbécil con mi madre durante todo su matrimonio y estoy seguro de que le ha hecho cosas mucho peores a otras personas de lo que yo traté de hacerle a él.

—Bueno, tienes razón sobre eso —murmuró Nolan, rodando los ojos.

—Pero sí lo siento por el sacerdote. Dios, Nolan, no tienes idea. —Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos por un rato, y Nolan se encontró abrumado por las ganas de abrazarlo. No se suponía que las cosas irían así. Suspiró y tomó a su amante en sus brazos, besándole la sien y dejando que Patrick se aferrara a él por un rato.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo, su corazón habiendo hecho una decisión sin consultar con su cerebro. No podía hacer esto. Al diablo Emily y su agenda de venganza. Seguiría ayudándola, claro, pero podía hacerlo sin permitirle que hiciera de Patrick un peón en su jueguito. Y él mismo estaba harto de ser uno—. Superarás esto, Patrick, y nunca volverás a hacer algo así, ¿cierto?

—Jamás —murmuró Patrick contra su hombro.

Nolan se encontró creyéndole. —Entonces _nosotros_ vamos a superar esto, ¿de acuerdo? Porque nunca me he sentido así por nadie y no voy a dejarlo ir.

Patrick respiró profundo y lo soltó. Puso con cuidado una mano contra la mejilla de Nolan, como si éste fuera a romperse. —Te he conocido por una semana y ya eres la persona más importante en mi vida, con excepción de Victoria.

Nolan habría hecho una broma sobre terminar en segundo lugar debajo Victoria con su novio, pero no sentía que era el momento adecuado. Podría esperar hasta más tarde.

—Y no tengo idea de cómo ha pasado. Pero ha pasado —sonrió—. Puedes confiar en mí, Nolan. Lo prometo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Esto eran dos capítulos que en realidad terminé traduciendo de una vez juntos, así que lo subí así.

Pongo fin, y creo que la autora no subirá más nada de este fic, aunque espero y me encantaría que lo hiciera.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
